sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario Mission 1 - Gundam Rising
Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Zaku IIs: Zaku IIs will spawn outside of the map and they will use either melee attacks or ranged attacks. Part 2: Zaku IIs: Two Zakus will spawn after part 1 has cleared. However, different from other Zakus, these two Zakus are piloted by Gadem and Dennim and is tougher to defeat than usual Zakus. Part 3: Zaku IIs: Zaku IIs will spawn at the North side of the map. They can deal a lot of damage to your team, so taking them out is essential. They also have V-vaccine, so status effects won't affect them too. Beam Special Attacks could be useful to destroy a cluster of them. Zaku II Commander (Char Aznable Custom): Char will spawn at the North of the map. You will need to defeat him to clear the sector. He will use both melee and range attack, and is tough to deal with. Same with other Zakus in this mission, he has V-Vaccine too. Part 4: Zaku II Commander (Char Aznable Custom): This time, Char will spawn at the East of the map, and the goal remains same with the last sector. Lower difficulty strategy: Easy: This is almost impossible to fail on Easy difficulty unless your team actively attempts to fail. Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Normal: This is more difficult than easy. You will need better Mobile Suits, such as Full Armor Gundam, Apsalus II or etc.. Paper units should work well in this mission since all of the enemies in this mission are Rock types. Hard: You can fail this mission if you don't have good team composition. Send the tanks to the frontline and the rest stays behind. When Gadem and Denim shows up, try not to catch by their melee as they could deal a lot of damage. When Char spawns at Part 3, avoid his melee and spam him. Stay as far as you can to him if possible. Do the exactly same thing at part 4. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Psyco Gundam instead of Heavyarms Custom (EW) *Big Zam instead of Heavyarms Custom (EW) *Apsalus II instead of Heavyarms Custom (EW) *Victory 2 Buster Gundam instead of Gundam F91 Expert: For expert mode of this mission, spit into pairs with at least one Heavyarms Custom per pair. In Phase 1, the pair with the most tanks will take out the enemies that spawn on the right while the other takes out the enemies on the left. During Phase 2, one pair will move up so that it sandwiches the Zakus between the pairs and unload. Psycos and Heavyarms Custom will be taking out the Guntanks closest to them while the F91 heads off to the far end of the map to take out the Guntanks there. During Phase 3, Both pairs will stay about as far as their max distance while taking out the Zakus. When Char spawns, stand right next to your partner and go nuts on Char. Due to however his AI is written, Char will change targets between the Heavyarms Customs frequently and simply do laps back and forth between the two pairs. For Phase 4. do the exact same thing you did for Phase 3. When the optimal setup is used at maximum efficiency, it is possible to clear the mission in about two minutes, 30 seconds per run. Mobile Suit Chronicles Quest: This mission is almost impossible to fail on Easy difficulty with any combination of Guncannons and Guntanks unless your team actively attempts to fail. Random Rewards: Zaku II commander plans (All) Zaku II Commander (Char Aznable custom) plans (Expert) Zaku II Commander (Char Aznable Custom) vouchers (Expert)